


Yellow and Blue means me and you

by GayPhysicsMajor



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Tommy and gman dad son moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPhysicsMajor/pseuds/GayPhysicsMajor
Summary: Tommy and Benrey bonding after black mesa. Some references to bad childhood memories. Tommy has nightmares. Benrey has anxiety. They play animal crossing and pretend everything is alright(Rating only for swears )
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Tommy Coolatta/The G-Man
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Yellow and Blue means me and you

The party eventually winds down, g-man helping send Coomer and Bubby somewhere with a house or apartment or something of that matter. Tommy helps gordon get a ride back home. Before any of them leave Tommy insists they all make a group chat so they can all still talk. He wants to stay in contact. They are his friends.   
He smiles and waves his friends goodbye, and heads over to the door of the Chuck Cheese, looking for someone.   
"I'll- I'll be right back dad" Tommy gives G-man a grin and goes outside into the semi void parking lot.   
Outside is silent other than a faint buzzing noise from some mechanical thingy. Tommy sits on a bench, fiddling with the buttons on his labcoat. Waiting.   
He sits there for a while, tapping his feet on the ground in a small made up rhythm.   
Tommy hears the familiar no-clip buzzing noise followed by retreating footsteps. He shoots his head up and sees the heel of a guard boot rounding the corner.   
"Benrey!" Tommy jumps up and runs around the corner, hoping to catch what he can only assume is his friend.   
Rounding the corner Tommy catches Benrey standing like a deer in the headlights staring at him. Benrey's helmet has a gaping crack in the top but everything else seems much the same.   
The two stare at each other for moments that stretch into eternity. Finally Tommy breaks the silence by scooping the shorter security guard into a hug.   
"I worried that you- uh - wouldn't make it!" Tommy gently sets benrey back down, beaming. " glad you're here :)"   
Benrey takes a moment to respond. Tommy can see Benrey's slightly changing facial expression as they process the interaction. Their face settles into an anxious smile.   
"Yeah- uh- heh wouldn't miss my best bros birthday " he laughs awkwardly.   
"We're just finishing up, I was going to go to check on the others again but- do you want to hang out first?" Tommy stumbles a bit as he talks, but ends looking down at benrey. Hopeful.   
Benrey doesn't know how to respond. He just nearly killed Tommy and now he's being invited back in. Did he even deserve this? But he did just respawn, it'd be nice to catch up. It always was nice to respawn and go to Tommy. Tommy always was the best at catching them up and making them feel themselves again.   
He doesn't know how to properly respond, so he just nods. He cant tell him no, he doesn't want to tell him no either. Tommy knows exactly what he means and grabs his hand, leading him back to the front of the Chucky Cheeze.   
Tommy waves to g-man through the window, still holding onto Benreys hand, and smiles. Then he glances at Benrey again. 

Benrey can barely handle the fact that tommy hugged him, let alone the fact that he's holding their hand right now and that tommy is looking at them like he is. Tommy is staring directly at them with his love-filled grin and bright sparkly eyes. They can't help but smile, at least a little. Tommy gives off enough happy energy for them both.   
G-man comes out of the Chucky-Cheeze and only glances at Benrey. Benreys blood runs cold and they instinctively grip Tommy's hand tighter. Tommy rubs soft circles on benreys hand in response.   
"I'll see to getting you lodging. Are you going to keep watch on them, Tommy?" G-man motions to the security guard. He doesn't look angry, he just gives off such an unsettling feeling. But Tommy doesn't seem to notice.   
"Of- of course dad! " he says brightly.   
Gman chuckles and nods, opening a portal where an apartment can be seen through the other side.   
"This should suffice, for now. Check on you in a few days " somehow gman gives this almost fatherly smile at Tommy. Its like a dad watching his son go out with friends.   
Tommy smiles and thanks him, letting go of benreys hand only briefly to hug gman goodbye before returning. Before they can even look at gman and try to form a thanks. Tommy drags them through the portal. 

~~~~ 

The two settle into the small apartment, Benrey wanders to the game systems and TV while Tommy goes exploring.   
Tommy finds only one bedroom, but doesn't think anything of it. He goes and checks the tiny kitchen area and notes that he and benrey must go shopping tomorrow.   
He spends a little more time finding all the locations of things before returning to where benrey has seated himself on the couch.   
"Your dad got you the full hookup dude" benrey looks up at Tommy, who plops down next to them.   
"Hah yeah! We can play anything" he smiles at them.   
Benrey rummages through the basket of games, Tommy looks over their shoulder, eventually leaning his chin on them.   
"Ya got any ideas?" Benrey tries to look at Tommy, but fails since their faces are so close together.   
"Hmm" Tommy thinks for a moment. "Maybe just some animal crossing? I think I've done-done enough combat for a few days " he laughs softly at the end.   
Benrey pauses a moment, remembering the recent events and all that happened. He sort of caused some of that combat..   
He shakes his head to try and disperse the thoughts and digs out a Switch and hands it to Tommy.   
Tommy smiles as he takes the little console from Benrey, and places it beside him. He watches benrey rummage down in the games again before frowning   
"Damn.. must've gotten mine broke at Black Mesa.. F"   
They lean back into the couch in defeat, but glance over at Tommy who looks deep in thought.   
"Whats going on in ur brain bro?" Benrey pokes at Tommy's leg gently.   
"I swore I-I saved your switch" he trails off, seeming to dig in his memory for something " It had a grey cover we painted colorful circles on like sweetvoice, and we had swapped the handle covers on them so our two made a matched set.."   
That was true, benrey nearly forgot that they did that.. it had been so long ago.   
"Ah! Got it!" Tommy exclaims   
Benrey looks over as Tommy somehow spawns benreys old switch. He beams and places it in their hands.   
Benrey stares at it for a few moments before responding,  
"You.. remembered it that well?"   
Tommy playfully bumps benreys shoulder with his own   
"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend Benrey"   
Tommy's eyes sparkle as benrey looks up at him. He had hoped Tommy still considered them a friend. There was always that doubt now in their mind, but they were eachothers only friend for a while really. Well, at least benrey's only friend for a while.   
The two turn on their handheld consoles and log into the game. Immediately Tommy has invited benrey to his island and the two run around. Benrey torments Tommy's villagers a little, Tommy hits benrey with a net. They laugh and lean against eachother. Playing this very happy and blissful little game. 

Hours pass and eventually they decide to take a break, as Tommy needs to eat something.   
They get up and move to the kitchen, benrey leans on the counter and watches as Tommy pulls out two sodas and a toaster waffle.  
"Food is food " he laughs to himself. Benrey makes a noise of agreement as Tommy hands them a soda can.   
Before pushing down the toaster Tommy pauses and turns back around to face benrey.   
"Im- im gonna go change out of this" he motions to his labcoat and patterned button up "do you want to change too?"   
Benrey realizes they haven't really done that in years. They always wore the guard uniform with the helmet and body armor all the time. They pick at the straps of the chest piece.   
"Don't think I have clothes here" they respond, deciding to look at the ground instead of at Tommy.   
"Dont be silly, you- you used to wear my sweaters all the time, you still can!" Tommy says brightly. Benrey glances at them with the tinest smile.   
With that Tommy drags benrey to the opposite side of the apartment and into the bedroom. He pulls out an old college hoodie for himself and a soft yellow sweater for benrey. Both with sweatpants.   
Benrey holds the clothes gently in his hands. Just sort of staring at them.   
Tommy yanks off his labcoat and tosses it in the corner of the room before looking back at benrey.   
"You good?"   
Benrey nods but still sits holding the clothes in their hands. Tommy comes up closer and sits on the bed in front of them. He makes grabby hands for them to come closer.   
"Can I take off your helmet?" He asks softly. Benrey pauses a moment but nods.   
Tommy gently pulls up on the helmet and puts it on the floor, then looks back at them. Benreys hair is a messy blob around their face and shoulders, the sight makes Tommy laugh and smile   
"Still the same bad hair care?"   
Benrey sticks his tongue out at Tommy   
"Bbbbb"   
Tommy repeats the noise back at them with a laugh.   
"I think I got it now, ill go uh. Use the bathroom to change" benrey smiles at Tommy before leaving the room.   
"We can smash your helmet with a hammer tomorrow if you want!" He yells out of the room. He can hear a muffled   
"POGGERS" from the bathroom and laughs. Just like old times. 

Tommy changes into the comfortable clothes and goes to put in his waffle and wait for benrey to return. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be plot with this! Perhaps meeting up with the science team again....   
> But anyway,  
> Hello Tomrey community :)


End file.
